The Night the Wine Won
by LoveConquers
Summary: A short addon to the episode, Understudy. MidS2. Shalimar, wine, and kitchen vents. Just another adventure for MX.


The Night the Wine Won  

Disclaimer: Not mine!  Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Rating: PG

Summary: Story takes place in mid-season two and can be inserted somewhere in the middle of the episode "Understudy."  All characters, including Nikki belong to Mutant X.

A/N: I was given a request to write a story that would include the following things: Humor, A drunken Shalimar, Emma, friendship between Jesse/Shal, and cuteness between Bren/Shal.  This was the outcome...I hope you enjoy it!! 

Always a light sleeper, Brennan stirred restlessly as a dull, echoing sound broke through into his dreamless sleep. He sighed as he rolled over, shivering as one hand groped around for lost covers. Without opening his eyes, he pulled his comforter back up and drifted back to sleep, frowning as cool air again hit his shoulders. He lazily slid down the bed a few inches until he was again snuggled warm under his covers, drawing his pillow down with him. Sleep was almost upon him when his bare shoulders again mysteriously emerged from under cover. He grumbled as he slid even further down, knees automatically curling up as feet hit the edge of the mattress.  Sometimes being tall had major drawbacks, fitting the length of his bed being one of them. Once again, the comforter inched slowly down. _What the hell?_ One eye grumpily peered open, and then his entire body shot up into a sitting position as with a firm yank, his comforter disappeared off the bed completely. His mouth gaped open in shock even as he hastily shoved a pillow in front of himself.

_"Shalimar!"___

She giggled at him and then disappeared in a swirl of blonde curls and flashing white teeth.

For a moment, he didn't move, but only blinked in disbelief. Then motion returned to frozen limbs, and he leaped to his feet, tripping over tangled sheets and cursing as he landed awkwardly on the floor. Hands frantically roamed the room as he hastily donned the nearest clothing he could find and raced out the door after the giggling apparition. 

_"Shalimar?"_

The hallway was quiet. Machinery hummed softly in the still evening and water gurgled in the main fountain. He debated for a moment before randomly wandering down towards the lab. Eventually a faint thumping sound registered in his tired ears. Confused, he paused, head tilted as he searched to place the noise, finally recognizing it as the thump of Shalimar's cast as she ran, half dragging her leg behind her. He followed her further down the hallway and rounded a corner into the main living area of Sanctuary, halting abruptly at the sight before him. Shalimar's wheelchair lay abandoned and tilted on its side, one wheel still spinning forlornly. Several empty wine bottles littered the table and were strewn across the floor. Brennan cocked an eyebrow; Adam would not be happy his private stash had been so carelessly consumed. He gingerly stepped over a bottle of '59, reaching over to still the wheel as it squeaked in protest. 

"She never could hold her drink." 

Brennan whirled around to see Nikki standing in the shadows. She took a step forward, wine glass firmly clenched in one hand. She stared at him as she lifted the glass to her nose, gently swirling its contents and taking a slow, deliberate drink. 

He gave a snort of disgust and left without saying a word, darting around the corner and following the thumping noise further down the hall and into the kitchen.  For the third time that night, he found himself stunned with surprise as Shalimar's legs dangled down in front of him. 

"Shal?"   He circled around her kicking legs as he studied her with apprehension.  She was sticking out of a vent, visible from the legs down.  Giggles echoed through the piping and reverberated back at him in hollow breaths.  

"Uh, Shalimar?"

The giggling paused and legs stopped moving.  

"B-Brennan?"

"Shal?" He stared up where her head would be, "What are you doing?"

She was silent as she pondered his question.

"Shalimar?"  He prompted after a long moment.   

_"Brennan!"_   Her voice echoed back at him, panicked, _"I can't see my legs!"_

He rolled his eyes as he ducked a swinging foot.  "Shalimar," he sternly reprimanded, "You're drunk."  

Silence again was his answer.  

"Shal?"

She hiccupped. 

He gave a longsuffering sigh.  "Ok, Shal, I'm going to get you down, ok?"

She ignored him, legs instead beginning to keep pace with the merry tune she was humming.  

_I don't even want to know what song that is supposed to be.  _He winced at the off-beat tune and wrapped his arms around her dancing legs.  She promptly kicked him in the stomach.

"Ah!"  He doubled over, "Shalimar, sit still!"  

"Brennan?"  Her voice sounded tinny in the vent, "Is that you?"  

"Yeah, Shal," He gritted, trying to straighten back up.

"I-I can't see you.  Turn—turn on the lights."

He groaned, arm wrapped around his stomach.  "The lights _are _on, Shal.  You're inside a vent."  

"Brennnnnan?"  She slurred out his name.

"Yeah?"

"Wha—what am I doing here?"

"You tell me," he shook his head, "I'm trying to get you out."  

"Oh." 

He eyed her legs as he cautiously approached them.  "Now don't move."  

"Ok."  Her legs stiffened together as she dangled at attention.

He raised his hands up to grab hold of her.

_"AAAAHHHH!!"___

He jumped as her scream rang loudly in his ears, heart pounding with sudden fright.  _"What?"_

She sniffled.

_"What, Shal?  What happened?"_

"That hurt." 

He clenched his hands, forcing deep, calming breaths.  "I didn't _touch _you yet."  

"Oh."  Her legs straightened obediently again.

He carefully lifted his hands again, prepared to dodge deadly aims or piercing vocal cords.  He cautiously grabbed her feet.  She stayed still, so he wrapped both arms around her legs and pulled.

She didn't budge.  

He pulled harder.  

She still didn't move.

He grunted and stared up at her waist, lodged tight into the tiny vent.  

"Hey, Shal?"

"Hmmmmmmmm?"  

"I have an idea, I'll be right back, ok?" 

"Ok."  

He released her legs and walked towards the fridge.  

"Don't worry," She called after him, "I, ah, I'll just wait right here."  

"Great, you just do that," he muttered under his breath, rummaging in the fridge.  He pulled out a container of margarine.  _Perfect._

He grinned as he walked back towards her.  She was going to kill him in the morning.  "Ok, Shal," he warned her, "I'm coming back."  

"Breennnnnaan?  Ish that you?"

"Yeah, Shal," He reminded her.  "I'm getting you down, remember?"

"Oh,ok."  

He shook his head at the simple trust in her voice.  "Now stay very still, ok?"

"Yesh," her legs again fell ramrod straight.  

He dipped his hand into the butter, scooping up a big handful.  "Ok, Shal, I'm going to grease you up a bit."  His heart fluttered at his own words.  Somehow it sounded like a dream come true.  _Well, almost.  _He stared up at her as he debated the easiest way to approach the situation.  Finally giving up, he shoved his hand up the vent, unable to quite stop the grin at her sudden squeal.  

"Brennnnnannan!"  She twisted in protest, "That's cold!"  

He grunted as he struggled to pull his own hand free, blobs of butter flying out as she squirmed around.  He grimaced as he felt some land in his hair and face.  "_Sit still!"_

She suddenly started giggling inanely again, and he glared at her legs.  This was starting to get annoying. 

"Ok, Shal," He grabbed hold of her again and pulled, and promptly slipped on a patch of butter.  His own legs flew out from under him as he clenched at hers, falling flat on his back and knocking the breath out of him.   _Oomph._He groaned as Shalimar's legs began a pendulum swing above his head, closing his eyes in futility.  

"Brennan?"  

He raised his head up slightly, ducking an oncoming foot to see Jesse staring at him in disbelief.

"Hey, Jess," He greeted him. 'You're just in time to join the party." His arms gestured into the air in sarcasm.  

Jesse raised his eyebrows.  "Do I even want to know?"  

"Ask Nikki."  Brennan frowned and edged his way out from under Shalimar's kicking feet.  She was giggling again.  The sound was starting to grate in his ears.  

"Ah," Jesse nodded in understanding, "The living room."

"Saw it did you?"

"Yeah," Jesse shook his head, lips quivering at the situation.  

Suddenly Shalimar fell silent.  The quietness sounded foreign in Brennan's ears.  

"Shalimar?" Jesse called up to her in question.  

"Ooohh," she gave a loud groan, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  

Uh-oh.  Two panicked sets of eyes swung towards each other.  

"Dude, if she blows, you're cleaning it up."  Jesse quickly backed up.

_"Why me?"_

"Ooohh."  Shalimar gave another loud groan.  

"What's going on here?"  Jesse and Brennan whirled around to see Emma standing in the doorway, yawning in confusion.  

Brennan scratched his head, forgetting his hand was still greasy with butter, "Uh, Nikki got Shalimar drunk and now she's stuck in a vent."  

Emma turned astonished eyes upward.  "I don't think I want to hear anymore."  

"That's what I said," Jesse smirked.  

"So what do we do?"  Brennan appealed to Emma's sensible nature.  

Emma stared at the vent for a moment as she was suddenly hit with whirling emotions.  

"Emma?"

"Sorry," She shook her head, deciding she would need to talk things over with Shalimar later on, "Jesse, can you phase her out?"

Jesse looked surprised at the suggestion.  "Why didn't I think of that?"  

"Breeennnnnann,"  Shalimar whined, "I'm stuck."  

"I know, Shal," He patted her foot in reassurance.  "Jesse will get you out, ok?" 

He grabbed her legs and nodded at Jesse.  "Ok, Jess, you phase the vent and I'll catch her."   

Jesse reached up and suddenly she was free, sliding into Brennan's arms with a loud grunt. 

She blinked as the world suddenly turned light again.  "Brennnnannn!"  She brightened up as his face swarm into view, "I love you."

Brennan froze at her words, heart suddenly in his throat as he became aware of her in his arms.  He stared back into her face in shock.  

She gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"Shal," he nervously cleared his throat, forgetting the others were watching, "I ah, ah—"

"Jeesssee!"  She suddenly turned away from Brennan, "I love you!"  

"What about me?"  Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the crestfallen look on Brennan's face.  

"You too,"  Shalimar nodded seriously from Brennan's arms.  "I love Emma too."  

"Great," Brennan gritted his teeth, "We all love each other."  

Shalimar suddenly turned cross-eyed as her head rolled back onto Brennan's shoulder.  "Ooohhhh."   

"I think we better get her to bed," Emma smiled secretly; amazed Brennan could be so ignorant of the feelings pouring off Shalimar in waves.  "Since you have her, why don't you take her, Brennan?"

"Yeah, ok."  He gently hoisted her higher in his arms and left the kitchen.  

"Hey, Jesse," Emma's voice stopped Jesse from following, "Why don't you help me clear out the living room before Adam sees it."  

Jesse groaned in complaint as he followed Emma.  _I should've stayed in bed._  

Inside Shalimar's room, Brennan frowned as he saw evidence that her closet had been rummaged in; Nikki had been at it again.  Something didn't feel quite right with her being around, but he couldn't explain the uneasiness he felt.  She had done nothing but help them so far, yet Shalimar had her back up lately; that was enough to put him on edge as well.  He had learned to trust Shalimar's instincts.  He wasn't sure what had caused her to drink tonight, but he suspected it had something to do with a challenge from the other feral.

Shalimar groaned and brought him back to attention.  He smiled slightly as he lay her down on the bed, and she flopped back like a limp rag doll.  She was out cold.  He pulled off her shoe and then surveyed the rest of her in questioning debate.  _Oh well_, he shrugged and pulled off her sock.  

Morning dawned over sanctuary before most of its occupants felt ready for it to come.  Jesse dragged his tired body into the shower, feeling better as the water awakened his senses.  It had been a long time since Shalimar had drunk; not since she was a frightened teenager and Adam had found her.  He remembered those first months very vividly, he had been a newcomer, and had been afraid of the wild beauty.  Adam worked long hours with them both, and she eventually drew him out of his shyness as well.  They had bonded fiercely and closely during that time of their life, and it was as strong as ever.  He knew what she would need this morning, without her even having to ask for it.  He snuck into the kitchen and back to her room without running into Nikki.  He didn't think he could handle seeing her right now; he was too mad at what she had done to Shalimar.  He knocked lightly on Shalimar's door and then silently entered the room.  She was still fast asleep, burrowed deep under blankets.  He set a glass of water and plate of crackers on her nightstand.  _Just like old times._  He smiled tenderly at her and leaned over her, gently kissing her forehead; the only part of her that was showing.  She gave a grateful sigh, and he knew she sensed his presence even in sleep.  _We'll take care of you, Shal._  He made her the same promise he made to her long ago. 

He turned at the sound of her door opening and grinned at Brennan as he stuck his head through the doorway.  He had obviously come straight from bed, his hair was still greased and spiked and he looked half asleep.

"How's she doing?"  He whispered as he came into the room.  

"Still sleeping," Jesse indicated her silent form with a tilt of her chin.  "I think I'll go pay Nikki a visit now."  His eyes hardened.  

"Don't bother," Brennan frowned, "Adam sent her out on a run early this morning.  We're supposed to meet up with her later on."  

"Later then," Jesse and Brennan's eyes met in quick understanding as Jesse left the room.  

Brennan smiled down at Shalimar as she slowly stirred awake.  "Hey, Shal," He sat down on the edge of her bed, raising a hand to brush her hair back from her face.  

"Brennan?"  Her mouth felt like dry cotton.  "What happened?"  

He grinned.  "You mean before or after you got stuck in a kitchen vent?"

"What?"  She looked at him in confusion as an image of him scrambling for a pillow suddenly flitting through her mind.  Her eyes widened.  

"It's ok, Shal," he assured her as he handed her the glass of water and pressed a brief kiss to her cheek.  "It was a night I'll never forget.  We started out in my room," he paused as he waggled his eyebrows at her on his way out of her room, "And we ended up in yours."  He disappeared out the door with a roguish grin.  

She chuckled as she pushed her legs over the side of the bed and waited for her head to stop spinning.  She froze as a thought suddenly hit her.  _How did I get into my pajamas?_  

From the other side of the door, Brennan smirked as her horrified voice was heard through the wall.

_"Brennan!"_

He hefted an empty wine bottle in his hand as he walked back down the hallway, not quite able to wipe the smile off his face as he began to hum an unknown tune as dangling legs danced in rhythm, burned with delectable memory in his mind's eye from that fateful night; the night the wine won and his heart was forever lost.  


End file.
